Premier essai : Sookie
by Eowire
Summary: Sookie en cloque et son beau vampire dans la nature. Que demander de plus?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre n°1 : Sookie, sookie et sookie.

Personnages tirés de "Southern Vampire Mysteries" de Charlaine Harris. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas sauf "James Jerry" qui est un création purement personnelle pour la fanfiction.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Je m'appelle Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse. Je suis serveuse au bar « Chez Merlotte ». On a vu mieux comme job, mais ce travail me convient. Ca, c'est la version courte. Parce que je suis aussi télépathe (sauf pour les vampires) et aussi mariée à un vampire. Oh, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de me marier mais on va dire qu'Eric, mon cher mari, m'a « légèrement » forcé la main. Je suis aussi l'arrière-petite-fille de Niall, le dernier prince fée (je sais : la classe !) Et ce denier a fermé il y a trois jours le dernier passage entre son monde et le mien. Je suis si triste. Pour une fois que je retrouvais un membre de ma famille qui n'est vraiment pas nombreuse ! C'est vrai que, après cette guerre entre Niall et son neveu, mon état physique et psychologique n'est pas au mieux. Actuellement, je somnole tranquillement dans mon lit, en essayant d'oublier les derniers évènements en date.

« - Sookie ! Descend, tu as de la visite, me crie ma colocataire Amélia. Elle est vraiment adorable, mais là j'étais si bien ! Il y a des fois où je voudrais la tuer.

- J'arrive, je m'habille ! »

J'enfile mon peignoir, celui que m'a offert Eric il y a trois mois, trouvant sans doute que l'ancien n'était pas assez à son goût. Mais je dois avouer que celui-ci est particulièrement joli ! Je descend les escaliers doucement et me retrouve nez à nez avec Eric, qui me regarde soucieusement. Une bouffée de bonheur m'envahit malgré moi à sa vue.

« - Ca va Sookie ?

- Bien sûr que ça va ! J'ai bien failli me faire tuer il y a deux jours par une dizaine de fées enragées mais sinon tout roule !

- Je suis désolé Sookie ! »

Là, je le regarde les yeux ronds. Eric Northman, LE Eric Northman que je connais ne s'excuse pas. Peut-être cela le touche-t-il plus que je ne le pense...

« - Excuse acceptée, dis-je doucement avant de me fondre dans son étreinte chaleureuse. Je ne suis vraiment pas capable de lui résister, c'est vraiment très embêtant parce qu'il peut me demander ce qu'il veut, je le ferai rien que pour ses beaux yeux... Là, je suis mal !

- Mon aimée, je vais devoir m'absenter quelques semaines pour des affaires. Je vais en Europe. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisse Bubba. Il veillera sur toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Oh non ! Eric, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi maintenant et puis tu dois sûrement réglé des trucs dans ta zone. Reste, tu pourras partir plus tard ! »

Foutu Lien du sang ! Je ferai mieux de tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de sortir des âneries ! Maintenant, Eric va savoir que je suis complètement accro à lui. Plus un moment tranquille si vous voulez mon avis.

« - Ca va être long, je sais. Ne pas pouvoir te voir, te serrer dans mes bras, te consoler quand tu en as besoin ou ... t'aider à prendre ta douche, ajoute-t-il dans un murmure. »

Il a ce sourire en coin qui lui va si bien. Il est tellement mignon comme ça... Houlala Sookie ! Reprend-toi ! Eric N'EST PAS MIGNON. Eric est froid, cruel, manipulateur, hypocrite, beau à tomber par terre, il possède des vrais doigts de fée (sans mauvais jeu de mot !) et en ce moment, il est chaud comme la braise et cela juste pour moi. Stop Sookie, ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable, tu dois te reposer, ne l'oublie pas...Dans mon dernier accès de lucidité, je lui dis :

« - Eric, attend ! Mes blessures...

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amante, je ferai doucement. »

Déconnexion de ma raison. On ne peut pas résister à un Viking de un mètre quatre-vingt-dix qui vous fait des yeux de chien battu (ou de Viking battu pour être plus précise.)

J'ai la sensation très étrange que quelque chose de très important est en train d'arriver mais c'est un sentiment très étrange et je n'y fis plus attention au moment où mon Viking préféré m'embrassa. Arrivée dans ma chambre, il me prouva combien il pouvait être doux de nombreuses fois jusqu'à l'aube.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre n°2 : Disputes et jalousie.

Personnages tirés de "Southern Vampire Mysteries" de Charlaine Harris. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas sauf "James Jerry" qui est un création purement personnelle pour la fanfiction.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me lève en pleine forme. Le sang que m'a donné Eric lors de nos ébats de cette nuit a grandement aidé à ma guérison. Je m'étire doucement et vais me préparer un café. Après quelques heures à ranger certaines choses dans la maison, je me prépare pour aller travailler. Mine de rien, je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de ménage cette après-midi mais il est déjà cinq heures de l'après-midi. A force de côtoyer des vampires, on en vient à adopter leur rythme de vie ! Mais moi, je dois aller bosser pour faire tourner mon petit monde. J'arrive devant le bar et gare ma voiture sur le parking. A cette heure-ci, l'établissement est bondé !

« - Salut Sam. Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me lever ce matin. » Après tout, ce n'est pas vraiment faux, je n'ai juste pas précisé pourquoi.

« - C'est pas grave Sookie, c'est important que tu te reposes.

- Oui. Tu as raison. »

Je rougis brusquement et tourne les talons pour aller chercher mon tablier et au passage essayer de camoufler un peu ma gêne. Malheureusement pour moi, Sam a remarqué mon embarra et fronce doucement les sourcils. Aïe, il ne va pas en démordre...

« - Tu me caches quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sookie ?

- Rien, rien Sam, je dois aller travailler maintenant, les autres m'attendent pour prendre leur pause. »

Mais la chance ce soir n'est vraiment pas de mon côté. En passant près de lui, mon foulard se défait et tombe par terre, laissant apparaître la marque de morsure que m'a fait Eric cette nuit. Maudit soit le foulard qui n'a pas tenu !

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Sookie...

- Oh arrête Sam. Tu n'es pas mon père !

- Tu as vu Eric cette nuit ? Tu devais te reposer. Pas t'envoyer en l'air avec un mort ! »

C'était si joliment dit... La gifle partie toute seule et je vous jure que je n'ai absolument rien fait pour la retenir parce que celle-la, il la méritait.

« - Comment oses-tu te mêler de ma vie privée ?Je suis une grande fille, je fais ce que je veux et si j'ai envi de « m'envoyer en l'air avec un mort » je le fais ! »

Je suis furieuse. Comment peut-il être aussi blessant !

« - Sookie, je veux juste t'aider... C'est mieux pour toi de ne pas le revoir.

- C'est mieux pour moi ou pour toi ? Tu es jaloux parce que je couche avec Eric et pas avec toi !

- Il ne t'aime pas. Il t'utilise pour gagner plus de pouvoir au sein des vampires.

- Et alors ? C'est mon problème ! Et lui au moins n'est pas blessant avec moi et il ne cherche pas m'enfoncer mais à me protéger.

- Te protéger ? Il te voit juste comme une paire de cuisse qui s'ouvre dès qu'il en fait la demande ! »

Là, c'est un peu trop. Je sens que je vais exploser. Je n'arrive même pas à retenir les larmes de rage qui me coulent sur les joues.

« - SAM MERLOTTE ! Tu n'es qu'un salaud égoïste et sans cœur qui ne se préoccupe de rien d'autre que de sa petite personne. Va te faire voir parce que j'aime Eric, c'est mon mari et jamais au grand jamais je ne serai avec toi. Je préfère mourir ! »

Sur ces paroles, je lui jettes mon tablier en pleine figure avant de ma diriger vers la sortie. Brave Sookie ! Tu viens d'avouer tes sentiments pour un vampire millénaire à ton patron qui t'aime et qui accessoirement te donne un chèque chaque mois. Et devant tout le bar en plus. Demain, tout le monde va savoir que Sookie Stackhouse, la cinglée de service, est mariée à une sangsue. Merci Sam !

Arrivée chez moi, je monte directement dans ma chambre sans prendre la peine de saluer ma colocataire et file sous la douche. C'st exactement ce dont j'ai besoin pour évacuer les tensions. Alors que l'eau commence à couler sur mon corps, je prends conscience de ce que j'ai fait. Oh mon Dieu ! Sam va me détester. Jason (parce que oui, il était là ce soir) va sûrement venir demain pour exiger des explications. Quand Amélia sera au courant, elle va me poser pleins de questions. Sans oublier tous les habitants de Bon Temps au complet qui vont me harceler et commérer derrière mon dos. Ca me saute à la figure et je m'effondre en pleur dans la douche. Les larmes roulent et vont se mêler à l'eau. Je pleure pendant ce qui me parait être une éternité. Lorsque j'arrête enfin l'eau, celle-ci est glaciale. Je sors doucement de la douche, me sèche et enfile ma chemise de nuit avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Sur mon lit, je reste assise, fixant le vide. J'aimerais tellement qu'Eric soit là. Lui sait toujours somment me consoler et son affection que je sens à travers le lien est très apaisante. SA présence est une source de bonheur à elle seule. Soudain, je me rappelle d'une chose. Je me lève et vais farfouiller dans mon armoire. Elle est là ! La chemise qu'Eric a « oublié » la nuit dernière avant de partir. Je sais qu'il me la laissée exprès pour me rappeler qu'il est là et que je lui appartiens toujours. Pour une fois que sa jalousie va m'être bénéfique. Je m'empresse de ma changer et tout de suite son odeur m'envahit. Un mélange indéfinissable et virile. Une odeur unique. Son odeur. Je me détends instantanément et m'endors immédiatement après m'être allongée sur le lit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre n°3 : Le temps passe.

Personnages tirés de "Southern Vampire Mysteries" de Charlaine Harris. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas sauf "James Jerry" qui est un création purement personnelle pour la fanfiction.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

A 8h, je me lève et m'habille tranquillement avant d'aller me préparer un café dans la cuisine. Amélia y est, en train de faire le petit-déjeuner.

« - Coucou Sookie ! Bien dormi ? Je te prépare ton petit-déjeuner. Œuf, bacon et tomate. C'est bon ?

- Parfait Amélia. Merci beaucoup. Je vais faire du café tu en veux ?

- Non, je vais me préparer un peu de thé.

- Laisse, je vais le faire. »

Lorsque tout est fini, nous nous installons à table. A ce moment, des coups sont frappés à la porte.

« - Pffff... jamais tranquille ! »

Je me lève et vais ouvrir. Jason. Pas si tôt. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour qu'il m'en veuille autant ?

« - Sookie, on doit parler.

- Entre Jason, tu vas attraper froid si tu restes sur le pas de la porte.

- Merci Sookie.

- Alors de quoi veux-tu parler ? lui demandais-je après m'être assise à côté d'Amélia, en face de Jason.

- Tu le sais très bien. C'est quoi cette histoire avec Eric ? C'est qui celui la ? Ton nouveau petit copain ?

- Ca ne te regarde vraiment pas, Jason. C'est ma vie privée !

- Bien sûr que si. Je suis ton frère. Tu l'aimes ?

...

- Sookie, répond-moi s'il te plaît.

- Oui. Oui, je l'aime. » Waouh. C'est bon. Je l'ai lâché. Amélia me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Bein oui, ça a dû lui faire un choc la pauvre. Désolé Amélia, c'était vraiment pas le but, je pense pour moi-même.

« -Ok. Je viens d'apprendre que ma petite sœur aime un vampire. Faut vraiment que je reste calme. Et il est où, cet Eric en ce moment ?

- En Europe, je réponds d'une voix tremblante. Après tout, ça me touche que Jason se préoccupe de ça mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me rappeler qu'Eric est aussi loin de moi.

- Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout en Europe ?

- Voyage d'affaire.

- Et il te laisse toute seule comme ça ?

- Jason, c'est bon. Il m'a prévenu. Maintenant, si tu as fini ton interrogatoire, je voudrais aller me doucher avant d'aller voir Sam.

- Ok. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Quand il revient, tu me préviens, je veux lui parler. »

Là, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée parce que Eric ne tient pas mon frère en très haute estime mais je n'ai vraiment pas envi de le lui expliquer pour le convaincre de renoncer à le voir. Une fois mon frère dégagé, je monte prendre ma douche puis me rend « chez Merlotte » pour voir Sam. Je veux vraiment qu'il s'excuse. Arrivée devant, je me gare et passe par la porte de service. Je tombe nez à nez avec mon patron. Eh bien, je vais vite pouvoir lui parler.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ? me demande-t-il avec une voix qu'on pourrait facilement qualifier de méprisante.

- Je viens te donner la possibilité de t'excuser Sam. Ce que tu m'as dis hier, c'était très blessant et ...

- Non mais je rêve. Sookie, ce que je t'ai dit hier, je le pensais ! Si tu as envi de foutre ta vie en l'air pour un refroidi, vas-y, fait le. Mais ne me demande pas de t'approuver ou même de m'excuser pour t'avoir dit ce que je pensais.

- Sam, j...je ...

- Sookie, tu es virée. Je veux vraiment que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu fais de ta vie. Je veux que tu te rendes compte de tes erreurs et lorsque ce sera fait, tu pourras revenir travailler ici, avec moi et toute l'équipe. Des gens qui ne te veulent que du bien. »

Là, j'ai eu le plus gros bug de toute ma vie. Virée ? J'étais carrément virée parce que j'aimais Eric ? Les larmes aux yeux, je suis partie vers ma voiture et j'ai roulé, roulé pendant des heures et des heures, sans but. J'en veux à la Terre entière. Arrivée chez moi, je regarde ma montre. Il est 2h30 du matin. J'ai roulé pendant 7 heures sans m'en rendre compte ! Je ne sais même pas sur quelles routes j'ai roulé ! Ereintée, je m'allonge toute habillée sur mon lit et m'endors, en pensant que rien de pire ne peux m'arriver.

Deux semaines plus tard.

Les températures remontent enfin ! Le soleil décide de pointer le bout de son nez, et ça, ça me remonte le moral qui ces deux dernières semaines en avait pris un sacré coup. Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé de job mais avec l'argent que les vampires m'ont donné dernièrement pour me dédommager des différentes blessures survenues pendant la guerre entre les fées, je ne suis vraiment pas dans le besoin ! Autre source de ce bonheur plus que bienvenu, Eric va bientôt rentrer. Il m'avait dit trois semaines et deux sont déjà passées. Je passe la journée à jardiner, puis à bronzer au soleil avec Amélia, qui apprécie tout autant que moi le soleil.

Une semaine plus tard.

Eric vient de m'envoyer un sms. Il ne peut pas rentrer pour l'instant et il ne sait pas quand cela sera possible. Si je n'étais pas habituée à garder mon self-control, je croie que j'aurais balancé ce portable sur le mur de ma chambre. Eric me manque. Trois semaines sans le voir, c'est trop. En plus, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable mais qui me fais penser que de très mauvais évènements vont avoir lieu. Peut-être est-ce les sentiments et les appréhensions d'Eric que je ressens ? En tout cas, cela ne me plaît pas dû tout.

1 mois plus tard.

Je n'en peux plus de cette attente ! Eric ne m'a pas envoyé de sms depuis une semaine et ça me fait peur. Et si quelque chose avait mal tourné ? Je regarde Amélia qui prépare le dîner e lui demande :

« -Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles pour ce job de serveuse à Shreveport ?

- Non, désolé Sookie. Mais tu sais, avec l'argent que je gagne, tu n'as pas besoin de travailler pour l'instant. Profite un peu de la vie.

- Merci Amélia mais ça me dérange de compter sur quelqu'un pour vivre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais lorsque Eric t'a donné ce très gros chèque.

- Ce n'était pas pareil ! J'avais effectué un travail pour lui, c'est normal qu'il me paye.

- Eric t'a toujours payé très généreusement. Tu dois toujours avoir l'argent de ce chèque alors ne te fais pas de soucie pour cela !

- Oui, mais... »

Un malaise me prit soudainement et je perdis l'équilibre. Amélia me rattrapa juste à temps pour que ma tête ne touche pas le sol.

« - Ca va Sookie ? Tu as mangé ce midi ?

- Oui Amélia, ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est bizarre quand même... »

Je la regarde avant de commencer à rire. Pourquoi je rigole ? Je n'en sais absolument rien mais c'est presque compulsif. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne en main !

Amélia sert le dîner. Ca sent très bon. J'en ai l'eau à la bouche. Après mangé, je regagne ma chambre, me déshabille et me couche après m'être brossé les dents et démaquillé.

1 mois plus tard.

Là je ne supporte plus rien ! Eric est parti il y a déjà 3mois et je n'ai aucunes nouvelles de lui ! Il pourrait au moins m'envoyer un sms !

J'ai enfin trouvé un job en tant que barman dans un bar près de Shreveport. C'est loin, mais je préfère ça au fait de me tourner les pouces.

Je me prépare avant de me rendre sur mon lieu de travail. Plus grand que « Chez Merlotte », il n'en a pas le charme. « The New Shreveport » est un établissement tout à fait normal, avec une clientèle de vampire quasi nulle. C'est dommage, il est tellement plus agréable de servir à boire à un vampire. Ne pas entendre leurs pensés est très reposant. Je me place derrière le bar et passe la soirée à servir client sur client, sans m'arrêter une seule seconde. Lorsque James, le second barman arrive pour me relayer, je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Je vais prendre ma pause dans la réserve, j'y suis très tranquille. Un vertige me prend soudainement et je perds connaissance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre n°4 : On en apprend tout les jours sur Sookie.

Personnages tirés de "Southern Vampire Mysteries" de Charlaine Harris. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas sauf "James Jerry" qui est un création purement personnelle pour la fanfiction.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

De la lumière. Beaucoup trop de lumière. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux afin de leur laisser le temps de s'habituer à cette étrange clarté. Après quelques minutes, je peux enfin voir les formes. La tête de James et celle de mon patron sont penchées au dessus de moi. Je regarde rapidement ce qui m'entour et m'aperçois vite que je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je me souviens d'avoir remercié James qui était venu me remplacer pour le bar puis plus rien. Le vide. Le néant le plus total.

« - Sookie, me demande James, ça va ? J'ai vraiment eu très peur pour toi lorsque je t'ai trouvée évanouie dans la réserve. »

Bon sang ! La réserve. Les souvenirs me reviennent. Je me revois clairement me diriger vers la réserve du bar. J'étais éreintée. J'ai ouvert la porte, je me suis assise sur un carton et là, je me suis évanouie. Allez savoir pourquoi !

« - Moui...ça va James, merci mais qu'est-ce que je fais à l'hôpital ?

- J'ai appelé une ambulance parce que je ne savais pas ce que tu avais. Tu étais toute pâle et tu respirais très faiblement

- Ah... mais je vais bien maintenant c'est bon. Je peux partir. Tu n'aurais pas vu une infirmière pour que je puisse la prévenir que je m'en vais ?

- Sookie, me dit mon patron, ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable. De plus, on vous a prélevé un peu de sang pour vous faire quelques analyses. Attendez au moins les résultats avant de vous enfuir !

- Des analyses ? Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas malade.

S- imple vérification de routine pour une fille qui vient de s'évanouir alors qu'elle est censée être en pleine forme. En tout cas, d'après tes dires...

- Bon, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir y aller, nous dit notre patron. J'ai un bar à faire tourner et maintenant que je sais que Sookie va bien... James, tu as ta soirée en congé.

- Merci boss. C'est sympa. Allez Sookie, ce n'est pas long ! »

Là, je boude parce que j'ai toujours eu horreur des hôpitaux et maintenant j'y passe quasiment ma vie. Enfin beaucoup moins depuis que Eric n'est plus là. Houlala ! Mauvaise idée de penser à lui maintenant. Je n'ai déjà pas le moral alors pas besoin de penser à combien il me manque...

« - Mlle. Stackhouse?

- Oui ?

- Bonjour, je suis le . C'est moi qui vous ai fait ces analyses. J'ai avec moi les résultats. Vous voulez que M. Jerry reste?

- James peut rester de toute façon je n'ai rien qui cloche !

- Bien. Donc, vous vous êtes évanouie environ 2 heures, ce qui est conséquent, mais je ne vois aucune anomalie dans le sang. Ni drogue, ni alcool, ni substances susceptibles d'avoir provoqué un quelconque malaise. Tout est en ordre mais je préfèrerai vous garder en observation pour m'assurer que vous et votre bébé allez bien. »

...

« - Excusez-moi ?

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Vous avez dit quoi après « tout est en ordre mais je préfèrerai vous gardez en observation « ?

- Vous, et votre bébé mademoiselle. Oh ! ... Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai cru que vous le saviez.

- Non, mais c'est tout bonnement impossible. Infaisable. Refaite vos tests parce que ceux-ci sont totalement faux !

- Je regrette mais il n'y a aucune erreur possible.

- Alors c'est James ! C'est ça, avoue ! Tu as abusé de moi, tu m'as drogué et puis tu as abusé de moi !

- Sookie, tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je ne t'ai ni droguée, ni violée ! ! Tu délires complètement. Tu peux très bien être enceinte, après tout tu ne serais pas la première à qui cela arrive !

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas possible ! je suis en pleure et James se penche vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Son étreinte chaleureuse me réconforte mais j'en suis toujours au même point.

- Ce n'est pas possible James. Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Tu es stérile ?

- Non, parce que le seul homme avec qui j'ai couché ces 5 derniers mois est mon mari.

- Tu es mariée ? J'en apprends tous les jours sur toi !

- Oui, bon je ne vais pas raconter ma vie privée à tout le monde non plus ! Mon mari s'appelle Eric. Eric Nordman. »

J'attends une réaction de sa part qui ne vient pas ... Ok il ne s'intéresse vraiment pas à la communauté Cess de Shreveport...

« - Eric est un vampire. »

Voilà. Ca, c'est fait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre n°5 : Discussions et découvertes.

Personnages tirés de "Southern Vampire Mysteries" de Charlaine Harris. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas sauf "James Jerry" qui est un création purement personnelle pour la fanfiction.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Ok. Le silence commence à devenir long là. Je vois James, bouche ouverte qui me regarde comme s'il m'était tout à coup poussé une deuxième tête.

« - James, ça va ? je demande inquiète.

- Tu...c'est pas possible, tu as dû avoir une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre au moins une fois. Peut-être qui tu étais soul ou alors tu ne veux pas avouer à toi-même ce qu tu as fait.

- James, je n'ai jamais trompé et je ne tromperai jamais mon mari. Eric me suffit amplement et depuis qu'il est parti pour ce « voyage d'affaire » je me fais un sang d'encre pour lui alors je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à cela !

- Tu es sûr ? Même pas une fête où tu ne te rappelles pas un moment, tu sais il ne suffit pas de longtemps...

- Non, je te dis ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, Eric est un vampire, il est donc stérile !

- Personne n'a jamais fait de test...

- Cela fait des millénaires qu'ils foulent cette Terre. Si l'un d'eux avait fécondé et eut un enfant, cela se saurait !

- Mais si tu n'as pas eu de relations avec un homme, ce bébé ne tombe pas de nulle part bon sang !

- Oui mais là je suis trop fatiguée...

- Viens, je te ramène chez toi.

- Merci James, tu es vraiment un amour. »

Arrivé chez moi, il m'aide à descendre de la voiture puis toque à la porte. Ma coloc' nous ouvre et me demande où j'étais. Je lui explique brièvement la situation avant de lui demander si elle a eu des nouvelles d'Eric. Malheureusement, c'était le silence radio de son côté... mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer ? Ce n'est vraiment pas son style de s'attarder, il a dû lui arriver quelque chose. Bon sang ! Demain, j'irai au Fangtasia pour voir si il n'y a pas du nouveau.

Le lendemain matin, je me lève avec une irrésistible envie de courir au toilette rendre le souper que j'ai rapidement avalé avant d'aller me coucher. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait !

Me voilà au-dessus des toilettes à vomir tripes et boyaux comme si ma vie en dépendait. La vie est belle Sookie !

« -Ca va Sookie ? me demande ma colocataire en me voyant arriver aussi pâle que la mort.

Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu malade sûrement... » Je déteste lui mentir mais je ne suis pas encore prête à lui dire. Je ne me le suis déjà pas avoué à moi-même et j'ai encore du mal à y croire alors ce n'est pas pour aller le dire au monde entier ! Avant de partir faire les courses, Amélia m'informe que James passera me voir ce matin et que mon patron avait appelé pour me dire que je bénéficiais de semaine de congé avant de reprendre le boulot. Youpi ! Une semaine à me tourner les pouces et à me faire un sang d'encre pour Eric. Super programme ! Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'entends pas James arriver.

« - Whoua tu m'as fait peur espèce de...

- Bonjour Sookie, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir !

- James... bonjour...

- Avec un sourire c'est mieux.

- Bonjour mon James d'amour que j'adore plus que tout ! crie-je en sautant dans ses bras comme une gamine de neuf ans.

- Ah ! Ca c'est beaucoup mieux !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Je suis venu te parler.

- De quoi ?

- Ne fait pas l'idiote Sookie parce que je sais très bien que tu ne l'es pas du tout ! Tu as réfléchie à ce que tu vas faire ?

- Non... je n'ai pas encore eu le temps ...

- Ou l'envie ?

- Peut-être. Mais je veux que Eric soit là. Après tout c'est une décision qui se prend à deux !

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu es...enfin tu vois quoi...

- Si je compte bien, ça doit faire 2 mois et trois semaines environ. Enfin, c'est la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu avant qu'il ne parte en Europe.

- Donc tu peux encore avorter non ?

- Avorter ? Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- Pour des milliers de raison Sookie, la première étant que, si tu m'as dit la vérité hier, le père de ce bébé est un vampire ! Ce n'est pas anodin comme problème !

- Je sais, mais c'est mon bébé...et de toute façon, il faut que j'en parle à Eric. Je crois que je vais passer au Fangtasia ce soir pour voir s'il y a du nouveau.

- Ce soir je travaille, tu ne voudrais pas y aller demain comme ça je pourrai t'accompagner ?

- Hum...je ne sais pas...

- Aller Sookie, comme ça je serai plus tranquille. Je n'aime pas l'idée que ma collègue de travaille soit seule dans un bar de vampire.

- Il n'est pas ouvert tu sais...

- Même !

- Bon ok pour demain ! »

James parti, je passe ma matinée à bouquiner dans l'herbe au soleil. A midi, n'ayant étrangement pas faim, je ne passe pas à table mais me prépare pour ma tâche de l'après-midi : le JARDINAGE ! Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ça !

Le soir, je rentre dans la maison me préparer à manger. Amélia m'a appelée dans l'après-midi pour me dire qu'elle ne serait pas là pendant plusieurs jours. Tant mieux, pas que je n'ai pas envi de la voir, mais au moins j'aurai le temps de me préparer avant de lui dire que j'attends un enfant ! Alors que je mets dans ma bouche les premières pâtes, je ressens une irrésistible envi d'aller tout vomir dans les toilettes. Je n'ai jamais goûté des pâtes aussi mauvaises ! Mais je me rends bientôt compte qu'il n'y a pas que les pâtes qui me donnent envi de vomir. L'eau, le pain, même le sel et le poivre, tout, absolument tout me dégoûte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre n°6 : Ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi.

Personnages tirés de "Southern Vampire Mysteries" de Charlaine Harris. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas sauf "James Jerry" qui est un création purement personnelle pour la fanfiction.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Je crois que je vais péter un câble. Maintenant ! Depuis hier matin, je n'ai absolument rien mangé et je n'ai toujours pas faim. Mais ça, ce n'est pas vraiment le problème. Le problème, c'est que tous les aliments que j'essaye de manger sentent mauvais pour moi (je suppose ^^) et ça me parait très mais alors TRES alarmant ! Je suis en train de devenir folle. Il faut vraiment que je me change les idées. J'ai passé toute ma journée chez moi, à faire du ménage et autres trucs tout aussi excitant... Ce soir, je dois aller avec James, mon collègue de travail au Fangtasia pour voir si il n'y a pas du nouveau. Je sors dehors lorsque j'entends les pneus de la voiture de James crisser sur le gravier.

« - Hello James ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Super, j'ai fais que dormir. Le rêve !

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! J'étais fatigué !

- On dirait un gamin de deux ans lorsque tu boude comme cela ! dis-je en souriant.

- Je suis un gamin de deux ans ...mais que quand cela m'arrange ! me répond James en me faisant son sourire en coin si craquant... un peu le même que Eric d'ailleurs. Je me donne un gifle mentalement pour avoir pensé cela avant de revenir à la réalité. Sans m'en rendre compte, nous sommes déjà arrivés au Fangtasia. Le bar est devenu sinistre en l'absence de son si sexy propriétaire...

- Allez Sookie, on fait un tour et si il n'y a personne on repart !

- Calme James, personne ne va nous attaquer ici, dis-je à mon collègue que je sens inquiet.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. »

Je fais rapidement le tour du bar et me dirige vers la porte de derrière, celle que j'utilise habituellement lorsque je rends visite à Eric. Comme je m'y attendais, elle est fermée et un gros verrou en bloque l'entrée. Néanmoins, je toque à la porte. Doucement, puis plus fortement en criant « c'est Sookie ! », espérant sûrement qu'Eric serai là, derrière cette porte et m'ouvrirai avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'embrasser comme il sait si bien le faire. Malheureusement, les rêves ne se réalisent que très rarement et pour cette fois-ci, c'est raté !

Alors que je m'apprête à repartir, j'entends des bruits de pas derrière la porte puis brusquement la porte s'ouvre sur Ginger, la serveuse du bar !

« - Sookie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ginger, Eric est rentré ? Tu as eu des nouvelles de lui ? Tu as eu des nouvelles de Pam ? Ou de Bill ? Tu sais quand est-ce qu'ils rentreront ? Tu sais si...

- Stop ! Sookie, il n'y a personne à part moi ici ! Eric et Pam, ainsi que Bill sont partis il y a déjà 3 mois environ et je croyais que tu le savais...

- Oui, ça je le sais, mais Eric m'avait assuré qu'il rentrerai au bout de 1 semaine et cela fait beaucoup plus longtemps ! Tu n'aurais pas des nouvelles par hasard ?

- Non Sookie, je suis désolée. Mais il ne rentrera peut-être pas avant quelques mois, le but de son voyage a une durée tellement aléatoire !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il est en voyage d'affaire non ?

- En voyage d'affaire ? Non, pas du tout, il participe à la guerre entre vampire qui s'est déclaré en Europe il y a de cela 4 mois. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- PARDON ? Une quoi ?

- Bein, une guerre. Tu sais, deux camps qui se battent...

- Mais...mais... »

J'entends James qui s'approche de nous à grands pas, sûrement alerté par nos éclats de voix. Il me regarde inquiet avant de m'aider en me tenant les bras pour ne pas que je m'effondre.

« - Sookie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es toute pâle ! Cela ne te ressemble pas !

- Je ...je...Eric...il...guerre...mensonge..., lui dis-je en bafouillant. Houlà ! Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait tout compris là...

- Sookie, de quoi tu parles là ?

- Eric m'a menti, Ginger vient de me dire qu'il ne va absolument pas en voyage d'affaire en Europe mais qu'il va participer à une guerre entre vampire !

- Une guerre ? Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, hein Ginger, c'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit?

- Bien sûr ! Je suis désolée si tu ne le savais pas ! Eric m'a bien dit que je n'aurai sûrement pas de nouvelles avant plusieurs mois.

- Ca n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi m'aurait-il menti sur la longueur et la teneur de son voyage ?

- Je sais Sookie, me répondit James, cela n'a aucun sens ! Si il t'aime vraiment, je ne voie pas pourquoi il t'aurait caché quelque chose d'aussi important ! Tu imagines s'il se fait tuer ?

- Tais toi James ! Ce n'est pas comme cela que tu vas me remonter le moral tu sais ! Si il lui arrivait quelque chose, je le saurai par notre Lien du Sang !

- Bon, bein Sookie, je vais te laisser, j'ai du boulot moi, il faut que je range le bar de fond en comble et tu peux me croire, il y a du boulot, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer tout ce que l'on trouve dans les recoins du Fangtasia...

- Je ne préfère pas imaginer, répond James en frissonnant.

- Au fait Ginger, crie-je à la jeune femme, tu ne saurais pas, par hasard le lieu où ils devaient se rendre ?

- Pam à parlé d'un lieu mais...je ne suis pas sûre tu sais...

- S'il te plaît Ginger !

- Elle a prononcé le nom de "Lyon". Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je parie que c'est le nom d'une ville, mais à savoir laquelle et dans quel pays elle se situe ...

- Merci Ginger, bon courage pour ton rangement !

- Merci ! Et toi aussi, bon courage pour Eric ! »

Je me retourne et vais directement à la voiture de James. Celui-ci ne tarde pas à me rejoindre avant de démarrer et de prendre le chemin de Bon Temps et de ma maison.

« - Il t'a menti.

- Je sais James, je sais...

- Il s'est moqué de toi, il ne te faisait pas confiance !

- Il voulait juste que je ne m'inquiète pas !

- Et c'est exactement le contraire !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Je te dis la vérité Sookie, même si celle-ci fait mal ! Il s'est bien foutu de toi, il t'a mise en cloque, il t'a fait plein de promesse, et puis il s'est barré comme un voleur en te laissant !

- Eric ne m'a pas laissée, il va revenir. Il a dû avoir un problème qui a rendu impossible son retour pour le moment !

- Tu rêves trop Sookie, il serait temps que tu remettes les pieds sur Terre si tu veux mon avis.

- Ton avis tu sais, tu peux te le mettre dans le c*l !

- Tu fais chier Sookie !

- C'est toi qui fais chier Jerry ! »

J'utilise volontairement son nom de famille parce que je sais que cela le blesse quand je l'appelle comme cela. C'est méchant mais bon...on se défend avec ce que l'on a ! Il s'arrête enfin devant chez moi et je descends de la voiture le plus rapidement possible. Un vertige me prend soudainement et je me sens tombé, tête la première. La collision avec le sol est difficile et je perds connaissance.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je remarque tout de suite que je me trouve dans ma chambre. Dans mon lit pour être exacte. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil avant de m'apercevoir que je suis sous-vêtements dans mon lit. Je ne me rappelle absolument pas ce qui s'est passé. Je me souviens juste de m'être disputée avec James, à mon plus grand dâme, puis plus rien. Le trou noir. J'entends une personne qui se dirige vers ma chambre. J'observe James entrer dans la chambre en me souriant avec de s'avancer vers moi et poser sa main sur mon front.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici James ? je lui demande d'une voix un peu rauque.

- J'ai eu très peur lorsque je t'ai vu t'effondrer devant moi hier soir. Je t'ai amené dans ta chambre comme tu peux le remarquer et je t'ai mise dans ton lit.

- Et tu m'as déshabillée ?

- Heu...en fait je me suis dit que..heu...tu serais peut-être mieux..enfin que la fièvre que tu avais enfin...

- James, merci de m'être occupé de moi mais à l'avenir, tu sauras que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement de me faire déshabiller par toi ou n'importe quel autre homme autre que Eric.

- Bien sûr Sookie, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas profité ! Tiens, je t'ai préparé des pommes de terre avec un steak bien saignant ! » me dit-il en me tendant une assiette qui m'a l'aire succulente.»

L'odeur qui s'en dégage est exquise et je me jette dessus. Sans m'en rendre compte, je lape vivement la sauce du steak. Quel goût délicieux me dis-je en fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier le goût. James me regarde les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Alors que je fini la sauce, le reste me semble bien fade et je perds d'un seul coup l'appétit. Je repose doucement mon assiette et soupir de bien-être.

« - Sookie...

- Oui James ?

- Tu ... tu viens de boire la sauce de ce Steak et cela te suffit ?

- Le reste ne me fait pas envi, peut-être plus tard.

- Sookie, tu m'as bien dit que ton copain c'était un vampire ?

- Oui pourquoi ? je lui demande en le regardant, intriguée. Où voulait-il en venir ?

- Et c'est bien le père potentiel du gamin ?

- Non, ce n'est pas le père « potentiel », C'EST le père. Lui répondis-je agacée.

- Ok. Tu ne crois pas que ton bébé, étant à demi vampire va devoir se nourrir de sang ?

- Théorie logique James, je lui réponds en commençant à voir où il voulait en venir...

- Tu ne crois pas que les aliments, outre ce fait en grande quantité de sang, pourraient te dégoûter ?

- Oh merde. »

Ce genre de chose n'arrive vraiment qu'à moi.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre n°7 : A l'Est.

Personnages tirés de "Southern Vampire Mysteries" de Charlaine Harris. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas sauf "James Jerry" qui est un création purement personnelle pour la fanfiction.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que je me nourrie de sang. Oh, bien sûr je dois encore manger un peu mais ce besoin est si limité que ce n'est même pas à prendre en compte ! James veille sur moi comme un grand frère sur sa petite sœur et je dois avouer que ça me fait beaucoup de bien d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter ! Cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.

Je travaille toujours au bar mais mes horaires sont plus cool et je ne travaille généralement que pendant la journée, James ayant bien insisté sur le fait qu'il fallait que je ne prennes aucun risque vis-à-vis du bébé. C'est vrai que cela me soulagé de ne plus avoir à faire la route entre la ville et ma maison la nuit ! Cela va faire un peu plus de trois moi que je suis enceinte et sentir ce petit être se développer en moi est si magnifique, si extraordinaire que je béni le ciel chaque jour que Dieu fait.

Lentement, je me lève et vais me faire chauffer un TrueBlood que j'avale en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ! Hum...délicieux ! Je me prépare vite fait, je prends ma douche, me maquille légèrement puis prends la route pour Shreveport. Arrivé là-bas, je prends mon service. Les clients sont très nombreux et je n'ai pas une minute à moi. Je n'ai même pas le temps de prendre ma pause. Déjà, il est 16h et James arrive avec un autre serveur pour me remplacer. Je lui sourie avant d'aller prendre mon manteau. Je me dirige vers la sortie, pressée d'être chez moi pour faire mes recherches sur cette fameuse guerre dont a parlé Ginger l'autre soir ! James me demande si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je lui réponds que s'il veut passer après son service, ce sera avec plaisir, en plus, il pourra m'aider pour la partie informatique de mes recherches vu que je ne suis pas très douée pour cela !

Arrivée chez moi, je me prépare un TrueBlood avant de m'installer devant mon ordinateur. Je l'allume et commence mes recherches. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais chercher au fait ? Peut-être devrai-je aller chez Bill pour voir s'il n'a pas une disquette de son logiciel informatique ? Sitôt dit, sitôt fait ! Me voici donc en possession de ce fameux logiciel et je peux désormais voir tous les vampires qui se sont fait recenser sur mon ordinateur. Alors...voyons s'il n'y a pas des indices...

Je clique sur la page d'Eric et commence à lire sa fiche. Rien d'extraordinaire jusque là. Je sais déjà que c'est un viking et qu'il a plus de 1000 ans. Soudain, j'aperçois une petite icône à côté de son nom. Je clique dessus et là, s'ouvre une petite fenêtre. Le message qu'on peut y lire est on ne peut plus clair !

« Ce vampire prend actuellement part à la guerre contre les loups-garous d'Europe du clan de Fenrir. Ce vampire est affecté au front D401, à l'est. »

Ok. Ginger ne m'avait pas menti sur ce sujet ! Le front D401 ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

J'entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte. C'est James qui a fini son service. Mon Dieu, il est déjà 10h30. J'ai passé un temps fou à me dépêtrer avec toutes ces infos.

« - Coucou Sookie ! Alors, toujours à te débattre avec l'informatique, me dit-il avec un petit sourire ironique après avoir vu l'ordinateur allumé.

- Ce n'est pas marrant James, je lui réponds en boudant.

- Oooh Sookie, je rigolais ! Alors tu as trouvé de nouvelles infos ?

- Oui ! Je suis allée chercher un logiciel que Bill, mon ex, a créé pour recenser tous les vampires. Très pratique ce truc ! J'ai cherché sur la page d'Eric et j'ai trouvé ça ! »

Je lui montre avec un mouvement triomphant la petite fenêtre qui est restée ouverte et dans laquelle on peut lire les infos sur son front.

« - Waouh ! Sookie, c'est génial, maintenant tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas très précis, la seule chose que l'ont sait sur son emplacement de ce front D401, c'est qu'il est à l'est de l'Europe mais c'est pas petit comme région.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas encore assez mais le mieux Sookie, c'est quand même d'attendre qu'il ne se manifeste tout seul tu ne crois pas ? S'il ne t'appelle pas, c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'en a pas l'occasion ... ou qu'il ne le veut pas, rajoute-il doucement, sûrement en croyant je ne l'entendrai pas.

- Bien sûr que si il le veut ! Comment peux tu dire une chose pareil !

- Tu m'as tout raconté Sookie ! Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre il ne t'a jamais témoigné une affection très grande !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Arrête de te voiler la face ! Il t'a juste baisé pendant quelques jours puis il s'est barré !

- Ta gueule James ! Dégage ! DEGAGE ! »

Je le pousse violemment vers la sortie. Je ne sais pas où je trouve autant de force mais en quelques secondes, il est dehors et j'ai refermé la porte d'entrée derrière lui. J'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai comme un poignard à l'endroit où se situe mon cœur et ce poignard vient d'être enfoncé et retourné un grand nombre de fois par James. Comment ose-t-il me dire des horreurs pareilles ?

Je m'effondre sur le sol de ma cuisine et pleure tout mon soul. C'est la première fois que je me permes de craquer et ça fait du bien. Une fois les larmes taries, je me lève en chancelant. Il n'y a plus la voiture de James dehors. Il a du rentrer chez lui. Je m'aperçois qu'il y a un message sur mon répondeur téléphonique. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai même pas entendu le téléphone sonner ! Pourvu que cela ne soit pas important ! J'écoute le début du message. Je reconnais la voix de James. J'arrête directement le répondeur. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'entendre ce qu'il a à me dire !

Je monte rapidement me coucher et m'endors presque directement, après avoir caressé une fois mon ventre dans lequel je sens mon petit bébé qui se développe.

Cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas parlé à James. Je continue mes recherches mais jusqu'ici, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Alors que je vais me faire chauffer un TrueBlood, je me dis que cela ne sert à rien d 'attendre ici à me faire un sang d'encre pour Eric, Pam et même Bill. Parce que j'ai vu que eux aussi étaient partis sur un front, le même que celui d'Eric.

Cela me rassurait de savoir qu'il était plutôt bien entouré ! Mais ce n'était pas suffisant ! Alors que j'avalais la dernière gorgée de ma bouteille de sang synthétique, je pris la décision de faire mes valises et de partir en Europe. En Allemagne, peut-être pour commencer. Et au Diable les conséquences, on ne vit q'une fois. Cela doit vraiment paraître invraisemblable mais je n'ai pas dit que je suis vraisemblable ! Je fais ce qu'il me plait ! Je suis une femme indépendante après tout ! Alors je prends mes décisions et aujourd'hui, ma décison, c'est de partir pour l'Allemagne !

Lendemain matin, 10h. Je suis assise dans un avion à destination de Berlin. J'ai pris le billet à l'aéroport. Je me suis levée à 5h du matin pour avoir le temps de aire ma valise. J'ai aussi écrit un mot pour expliquer la situation à James, parce que même s'il m'a blessée, je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Je lui dit juste que je suis partie pour l'Europe chercher Eric et qu'il n'a aucun soucis à se faire. Je suis un peu stressée car je ne prends pas l'avion très souvent et le vol va durer plus de 9h. C'est long ! Et avec mes hormones de femme enceinte, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais réagir !

J'arrive enfin à Berlin ! Après de trèèèèèès longues heures passées enfermée et serrée somme une sardine à hurler sur les hôtesses de l'air qui ne font pas leur boulot ! Bon...ok...elles le font mais alors trèèès très mal ! Je voulais juste des cerises. Ce n'est pas sorcier quand même ? Quelques malheureuses petites cerises ! Mais non, ces dâââmes ne voulaient pas, m'expliquer que soit disant, vu qu'on était dans un avion, on ne pouvait pas en avoir ! Nom mais je rêve ! Enfin... l'important c'est que je sois arrivée à bon port !

Je sors rapidement de l'aéroport. Je ne comprends pas grand-chose aux panneaux. Heureusement que l'anglais est une langue internationale sinon je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'aurai fait. Alors que je m'installe dans un taxi, j'allume mon portable. J'indique au chauffeur l'hôtel dans lequel je veux me rendre, réputé pour sa clientèle de vampire plutôt nombreuse. Idéal pour commencer mes recherches !

Mon téléphone sonne, le nom de James s'affiche. Je décide de répondre. Après tout, je lui dois bien quelques explications...et lui quelques excuses !

« - Sookie ? Ca va ? Tu es où là ? me demande-t-il d'une voix affolée.

- James, tu te calmes. L'endroit où je suis ne te regarde absolument pas ! je lui dis d'une voix digne des grands froids polaires.

- Sookie, je suis désolée pour l'autre soir, ma parole a dépassé mes pensées.

- Oh que si tu le pensais ! Reconnais le au moins !

- J'avoue que je l'ai pensé. Mais ça ne me donnait pas le droit de te le dire. J'étais en colère et je voulais te blesser pour que tu ne penses pas à faire ce que tu es justement en train de faire, c'est-à-dire partir à sa recherche et avoir un tas d'ennuis !

- Je contrôle la situation, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Dans quel hôtel es-tu ?

- Le « Royal Night ». Pouquoi tu me demandes ça au fait ?

- Parce que je suis en train d'embarquer pour Berlin. Attend moi à ton hôtel et ne fait pas de bêtise, j'arrive. On va le retrouver ton Eric ! »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre n°8 : Siley Tiller.

Personnages tirés de "Southern Vampire Mysteries" de Charlaine Harris. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas sauf "James Jerry" qui est un création purement personnelle pour la fanfiction.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Lorsque je vois James arriver, je me sens soulagée. C'est vrai que toute seule, enceinte à courir chercher des infos auprès de vampire, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon plan !

« -Oh Sookie, tu m'as manqué pendant ces deux semaines !

- Toi aussi James, toi aussi...

- Alors, c'est quoi le programme ?

- Ce soir, on dort. Demain, on repère un peu les lieux et demain soir, on va rendre un petite visite au vamp' bar « Les Dents de la Nuit ».

- Ok, cool la référence ^^ !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Bon, maintenant on va se reposer ! »

Le lendemain soir, je m'habille avec la tenue la plus habillée que j'ai amenée. Autant faire bonne impression si on veut obtenir des réponses. Comme le disait toujours Granny, on n'attrape pas des mouches avec du vinaigre !

Je me maquille légèrement avant d'enfiler ma jolie robe blanche de grossesse. On peut facilement deviner le doux renflement qui étire la robe. Je m'observe pendant quelques instants. J'ai pris un peu de poids. Mais c'est normal vu m'a condition. Mes hanches se sont élargies et ma poitrine a grossi. Cela, je l'aurai bien évité ! Elle n'était déjà pas petite avant mais alors maintenant, il fallait vraiment que je fasse attention à ce que je mettais ! Mon ventre était arrondi et d'après ce que m'avait dit Arlène, j'aurais dû me trouver énorme comme une baleine. D'après elle, c'est toujours l'effet que ça fait sur une femme enceinte. Mais moi, je me trouvais jolie. Bien sûr, on pouvait voir quelques traces de fatigues dues à mes insomnies. Après tout, je m'inquiétais beaucoup en ce moment. Mais je n'étais ni énorme ni laide. J'étais jolie. Waouh ! Je ne sais pas d'où sort tout cet optimisme ! Mais cela fait du bien des fois ! Je m'observe un dernière fois dans la glace et me fait la réflexion que mon décolleté est peut-être un peu trop important... Bah ! Ce n'est pas grave, ça passera !

Je retrouve James devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Il n'a pas vraiment fait d'effort vestimentaire et porte toujours un éternel jeans/T-shirt mais après tout, on est là pour enquêter pas pour s'amuser ! Et puis c'est moi qui serai chargée de divertir tout ces messieurs vampires pour pouvoir leur poser des questions sans trop attirer leur attention sur le sujet de ces dites questions !

Nous voilà devant le bar. Après ¼ d'heure de queue, nous entrons enfin. Je ne suis vraiment pas habituée à attendre pour rentrer dans un bar moi ! J'observe rapidement ce qui m'entour. Le lieu fait la même taille que le Fangtasia. Il est néanmoins plus vieux jeu et la musique qu'on y passe n'est décidemment plus à la mode depuis un ou deux siècles. Je repère tout de suite un petit groupe de vampire à l'écart. Après avoir passé plus d'un an en compagnie de vampire, j'arrive facilement à repérer lequel est le chef et je peux vous dire que celui-ci ne passe pas inaperçu !

D'après ce que je peux en voir, il est brun aux yeux verts, plutôt grand, avec une musculature plus que développée et des dents parfaitement alignées à en juger par le sourire qu'il m'adresse. Je sens James se tendre à mes côtés. Il me questionne du regard et j'hoche doucement la tête. Oui. C'est bien le chef des vampires de cette zone. Le shérif. Je m'approche de sa bande et faisant mon plus beau sourire commercial. Je suis bien trop stressée pour avoir un sourire naturel ! James est juste derrière moi. Devant le box, je m'arrête à 50 centimètres de ma « cible ».

« - Bien le bonsoir beauté. Tu veux peux être un peu de compagnie ? me demande le shérif avec un sourir charmeur. Décidemment, j'attire vraiment les shérifs moi !

- Hum... je suis plutôt venue pour vous poser une ou deux questions sur un ami que je cherche.

- Un ami ?

- Le mieux serait d'en discuter en privé, lui dis-je en observant discrètement

- Comme tu veux ma belle ! »

Je ne fais aucune remarque sur ce petit surnom même si j'aimerai lui faire ravaler son sourire charmeur. D'où il sort celui-là pour me draguer comme cela? Il ne voit pas que je suis enceinte ?

En traversant le bar pour se diriger vers un couloir annexe, je peux voir que la plupart des clients, humains comme vampires observent notre petit groupe. C'est vrai que je dois un peu flasher avec ma robe blanche ! Mais c'est justement pour cela que je l'ai mise. Pour marquer ma différence vis-à-vis de ces mordus que ne viennent que pour avoir du sexe et qu'on ne prend jamais au sérieux.

Lorsque j'entre dans le bureau du vampire, je me tourne vers James et lui adresse un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Dans la pièce se trouve le shérif, son bras droit (enfin, je suppose) et un autre vampire qui doit sûrement servir de garde du corps vu la montagne de muscle.

« - Alors jeune demoiselle, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

- Où se passe la guerre ?

- Ok, j'aurais peut-être dû y aller un peu moins ... « franco » dirons-nous, mais je pense que ça le poussera peut-être à me prendre un peu plus au sérieux. D'ailleurs, je le vois ouvrir des yeux comme des soucoupes avant de se reprendre et d'enlever toute expression de son visage.

- Désolé , je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, charmante demoiselle.

- Oh que si, vous savez très bien. Je veux parler de la guerre qui s'est déclarée il y a de cela 4mois entre les vampires et les loups-garous de l'est. Guerre que les vampires ont d'ailleurs commencé à perdre. Ils ont donc été obligés d'appeler en renfort les vampires des Etats-Unis. Alors, j'ai raison ? je lui demande avec un grand sourire.

- Comment savez-vous cela ? me dit-il avec une expression menaçante sur le visage.

- J'ai des connaissances chez les vampires. Mais je voudrais savoir s'il existe une carte des fronts et où ceux-ci se passent-ils.

- Tu es folle petite humaine ! Pars avant que je ne sois obligé de te tuer !

- Je ne crois pas que son mari appréciera ! lance James d'une voix forte.

- Je m'en fou de son mari ! s'emport le vampire qui me fait face. Dégage avant que je ne te vide de ton sang !

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous ! je lui réponds d'une voix que je veux calme.

- Tu devrais, parce que je vais bientôt te donner au moins deux bonnes raisons d'avoir très, mais alors très peur...

- Eric Nordman ! »

Waouh ! Grand silence dans la pièce, après l'intervention de James qui vient de crier comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses le prénom de mon mari.

« - Qu'avez-vous dit ? demande doucement le shérif (dont je ne connais d'ailleurs toujours pas le nom, il faut que je pense à le lui demander tiens !)

- Eric Nordman, répète James.

- Vous connaissez Eric ? questionne notre vis-à-vis

- Euh...ça change quoi ? je demande étonnée. Eric n'est qu'un shérif d'une zone pas très importante. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il soit connu ici.

- Eric est un des meilleurs combattants depuis les trois derniers millénaires ! Un viking avec une crinière pareille, ça ne passe pas inaperçu ! lance-t-il avec enthousiasme. Il est aussi redoutable que son créateur et personne ne souhaite avoir des ennuis avec lui.

- Je cherche Eric, je l'informe, et je voudrais savoir si vous aviez une quelconque connaissance des différents fronts. Je cherche le front D401, il doit se trouver à l'Est.

- Je ne connais pas les fronts, je ne participe pas à cette guerre mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous cherchez Nordman...

- Ce sont nos affaires !

- Je te conseille de me parler sur un autre ton, l'humaine !

- Vous parlez à la femme d'Eric Nordman, lance James d'une voix glacial. Alors je vous prierai d'avoir un peu plus de respect.

- Eric n'a jamais eu de femme !

- Et bien si, vous voyez, elle est là, juste devant vous. Maintenant, excusez-nous mais on va devoir y aller vu que vous ne nous apporterez rien que nous ne savons déjà, nous n'avons plus besoin de votre aide. Merci quand même ! »

Il se dirige d'un pas pressé vers la sortie, m'entraînant dans son sillage. Je crois bien qu'on va avoir des ennuis. On n'aurait peut-être pas dû parler à ce shérif d'une façon aussi peu aimable mais il commençait à me taper sur le système à me donner dans le registre « jeune demoiselle », « ma beauté » ! Malpoli va ! On ne lui a jamais dit que ce n'était pas très poli de draguer la femme d'un autre ! Pffff... les anciens, j'vous jure ! Des bons à rien ! Avant de partir du bar, je me retourne une dernière fois et demande à mon vampire sans nom :

« - Au fait, je ne connais pas votre nom. Quel est-il ?

- Je vous donnerai le mien quand j'aurai le votre, femme d'Eric Nordman !

- Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse !

- Siley. Siley Tiller ! Pour vous servir, ma belle ! » me lance-t-il avec un sourire charmeur avant que la porte ne se referme.

Et ben, nous n'étions pas beaucoup plus avancé !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre n°8 : A l'Est : partie 2.

Personnages tirés de "Southern Vampire Mysteries" de Charlaine Harris. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas sauf "James Jerry" qui est un création purement personnelle pour la fanfiction.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! =)

P.S. : désolée pour cette attente, je dois trouver des idées mais ce n'est pas évident. N'hesitez pas à m'en proposer, cela m'aiderai beaucoup ! =)

P.S. 2 : je suis absolument désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes ! Si vous en remarquez, dites le moi, s'il vous plaît ! Merci.

* * *

Je me retrouvais bientôt à l'hôtel en compagnie de James qui, je dois l'avouer, était sûrement en meilleure forme que moi ! Il me regarde avec des yeux qui en disent long sur l'état lamentable dans lequel je suis.

« - Sookie, tu dois aller te reposer maintenant. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi, ou ça ira ?

- Non non, c'est bon James, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de sommeil et de sang.

- Tu en as dans ta chambre ?

- Non, j'ai ouvert le frigo, mais il n'y avait que des sodas.

- Bien sûr, c'est une chambre pour humain et pas pour vampire...bon, je vais t'en chercher pendant que tu vas prendre ta douche et te mettre en pyjama ok ?

- OK James, merci, je lui murmure en lui adressant un faible sourire. Je n'ai pas la force de faire plus. »

Je me dirige en traînant les pieds vers l'ascenseur et le voyage jusqu'à ma chambre me semble interminable. J'y arrive néanmoins et prends rapidement ma douche après m'être démaquillée et brossée les dents. Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, James est là, il m'attend sur le bord du lit. Je lui adresse un grand sourire, revigorée par ma douche et me jette pratiquement sur une bouteille de TrueBlood que James a eu la gentillesse de réchauffer. Hum ...ça fait du bien. Je sens mon bébé apaisé et je suis plongée dans un état de pur bonheur. C'est bien la première fois que manger me fait cette effet la ! Je jette la bouteille avant de rentrer dans mon lit. James me souhaite une bonne nuit avant de partir, mais déjà mes yeux se ferment et je me laisse aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, le soleil brille sur la ville de Berlin, dardant ses rayons bienfaiteurs sur la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je me précipite littéralement à la vitre pour enfin sentir la chaleur de l'astre sur ma peau. Depuis mon arrivée dans la capitale, la pluie était permanente. Je dois avouer que cela ne fait que quelques jours que je suis ici, mais c'est déjà trop long pour une fille du Sud qui vénère quasiment le Soleil ! Je me prépare rapidement avant d'aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de James. Celui-ci m'ouvre rapidement et m'invite prestement à rentrer.

« - Alors Sookie, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? me demande-t-il avec un grand sourire. James a toujours était du matin et même si je ne l'ai que rarement vu avant midi, j'ai tout de suite remarqué ce trait très appréciable de ne pas se faire rembarrer lorsqu'on s'adresse à quelqu'un le matin.

- Oui, j'ai dormi comme un bébé ! je lui réponds en riant.

- Cool. Moi aussi, j'étais tellement fatigué que je me suis endormi comme une masse ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre une douche, c'était trop dur ! Ajoute-t-il avec moult mimiques très amusantes.

- Ooh mon pauvre James ! je lui lance avec un sourire malicieux, sourire qu'il ne tarde pas à me rendre.

- Alors Sookie, on fait quoi maintenant ? Ce Siley Tiller ne nous a pas été d'une grande aide et c'était notre seule piste !

- Oui, je sais, j'y ai réfléchi un peu ce matin. Je pense que ce Tiller nous cache quelque chose, il en sait sûrement plus qu'il ne veut ou ne peut en dire sur le sujet...

- Peut-être, néanmoins, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier outre mesure notre présence hier.

- Oui, mais c'est un vampire, après tout il est sûrement plus vieux que toi et moi réunis !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour être malpoli.

- D'accord avec toi, mais le mieux je crois, c'est d'attendre un peu. Il avait l'air intrigué par ce qu'on lui a dit, peut-être va-t-il se décider à nous en dire un peu plus...

- Tu suggères donc d'attendre ?

- Bein oui, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, nous sommes à Berlin et même si je m'inquiète pour beaucoup de choses en ce moment, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour visiter un peu, avec un peu de chance, on pourrait tomber sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui se révèlerait être intéressante...

- Moui...pourquoi pas, un peu de tourisme n'a jamais fait de tord à personne et puis on pourrai aller acheter un journal pour savoir un peu ce qu'il se passe. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura des renseignements sur l'objet de nos recherches, même si j'en doute fortement.

- Alors c'est parti ! Je prends un parapluie, au cas où, parce que je n'ai pas confiance avec ce temps maussade.

- Tu exagères Sook, il fait super beau ! me lance James en rigolant,

- Je ne qualifierai pas ce temps de « super » beau mais bon, quand il faut, il faut !

- C'est très profond ce que tu dis Sook !

- Ta g****e ! C'est vrai ce que je dis ! je lui dis en boudant.

- Allez, c'est parti ! »

Nous descendons rapidement (le plus vite possible vu mon état plutôt avancé de grossesse, et oui, j'en suis déjà à 3 mois et 3semaines environ) et nous nous engouffrons dans le métro berlinois après avoir acheté un journal local et un journal anglais, pour en savoir un peu plus sur la situation. Mais je doute qu'on trouve quoique ce soit sur cette maudite guerre ! Les vampires peuvent être très discrets lorsqu'ils le veulent vraiment. Les loups-garous aussi apparemment !

Nous passons les trois jours suivants à visiter Berlin, en essayant vainement de glaner quelques informations dans les journaux locaux et internationaux. On a bien remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre à l'Est, vers la Roumanie et la Russie. Un nombre légèrement plus important de meurtres, un peu plus de TrueBlood vendus (si si, on avait vraiment cherché les ventes de TrueBlood dans le monde ...) Mais c'est un peu vaste, la Russie.

Cela fait 1 semaine que nous sommes à Berlin et six jours que nous avons vu Tiller. Depuis, nous n'avons eu aucunes nouvelles. C'est pourquoi c'est avec surprise que je le vois sur le pas de la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel, vêtu dans un très joli costume gris perle. Cette couleur fait vraiment ressortir ses yeux. Voilà la première phrase que je pense lorsque je le vois. Je me gifle mentalement avant de l'inviter à rentrer. Je ne sais même pas s'il aurait pu entrer sans mon autorisation, après tout, je ne suis pas chez moi... mais en même temps, je ne suis pas tentée d'en faire l'expérience...

J'appelle rapidement James sur son portable pour qu'il nous rejoigne et je me tourne vers mon invité en lui proposant une bouteille de TrueBlood.

« - Oui, merci, avec plaisir ! me répond-t-il avec un sourire qui me semble charmeur... C'est mal barré mon pote si tu commences comme cela ! Je suis déjà prise moi, je pense en sentant ma colère montée lentement mais sûrement. Il ne voit pas que je suis enceinte celui-la ? Je lui apporte sa bouteille de TrueBlood avant d'aller ouvrir à James.

- OK, pourquoi vous êtes là, sans vos toutous pour couvrir vos arrières ? Et surtout, que voulez-vous ?

- Un peu de politesse, jeune homme, n'a jamais fait de tord à personne, répond Tiller d'une voix posée.

- La vôtre ne vous étouffe pas en tout cas. Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas été des plus aimable lorsqu'on est venu il y a 1 semaine !

- Vous venez me demander des informations sur une guerre dont vous êtes censés ignorer tout. Je voulais savoir si vous n'étiez pas des espions des loups-garous ou d'autres Cess qui voudraient nous nuire ! Mais j'ai fait des recherches sur vous et j'ai compris que vous n'étiez pas pour le compte d'une quelconque meute de loups-garous. Je vais donc vous aide dans vos recherches. Parce que je suis de bonne humeur ces temps-ci.

- C'est trop aimable de vôtre part, je lance avec une voix un tout petit peu sarcastique (juste un peu)

- Eric fait parti du front D401 et se bat contre une meute très réputée pour sa violence aux combats : la meute de Fenrir.

- Merci mais ça, je le savais déjà, vous n'avais rien d'autre, je demande énervée. Mes hormones commencent à me jouer des tours, il faut vraiment que j'arrive à me maîtriser.

- Si vous arrêtiez de me couper la parole, petite insolente, je pourrai continuer !

- Excusez-moi, c'est sorti tout seul.

- Excuses acceptées. Me dit-il avec un petit hochement sec de la tête. Donc, je disais, qu'il était sur le front D104. La lettre indique le pays. Cela commence à 1 avec l'Estonie, puis 2, la Lettonie, 3, la Lituanie et 4 la Biélorussie.

- Eric est donc en Biélorussie ? Je ne savais même pas que ce pays existé ! Il va vraiment falloir que je révise ma géographie un de ces jours...

- Et 401 et le nom du front en lui-même. Cela va de 100 à 500, du plus au Nord à l'extrémité sud du pays. Il est donc plutôt au sud, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Minsk, la capitale. Les combats de déroule généralement en forêts, les campements sont très bien cachés et se situent souvent à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres des affrontements, pour garantir un minimum de sécurité aux vampires pendant la journée. Je crois savoir que quelques humains sont le plus souvent recrutés, pour assurer une surveillance la journée et évacuer si nécessaire les vampires les plus importants en cas d'attaque des lycanthropes.

- Ok, donc nous devons sûrement chercher vers le sud de Minsk et dans les forêts.

- Je ne vous conseille pas d'aller dans la forêt tous seuls. Deux humains sans protection, les vampires ne se nourrissent que de sang fraie en temps de guerre, pour avoir les meilleures aptitudes possibles... »

Sa phrase me fait frissonner et j'essaye de ne pas imaginer Eric tuant un quelconque humain qui n'aurait rien demander à personne. Non, il doit sûrement le laisser en vie, je me sermonne et reporte mon attention sur le vampire.

« - Je crois que c'est tout. Le mieux, c'est que vous vous rendiez au village de Zhlobin pour commencer. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez retrouver Eric au fait ?

- Parce que cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, j'ai besoin de lui.

- Et puis ? Lorsque vous l'aurez vu, que ferez-vous ?

- Je lui dirai ce que j'ai à lui dire et je lui demanderai de rentrer avec moi.

- Il ne peut pas quitter la guerre comme cela. Il a été enrôlé. Il faut, il doit se battre. Le contrôle des terres de l'est dépend de l'issue de cette guerre.

- Oui, et bien je resterai avec lui. Je surveillerai le camp la journée.

- Je doute qu'Eric soit d'accord même si je ne le connais pas personnellement, je sais qu'un vampire n'aime pas mettre son compagnon ou sa compagne en danger lorsqu'il peut l'éviter !

- On verra bien !

- Et votre ami ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers James.

- Je viens avec Sookie. Je ne la lâche pas. Elle a besoin de soutient, surtout dans l'état dans lequel elle est.

- Oui, une femme enceinte est si vulnérable...murmure-t-il, songeur.

- Merci beaucoup pour ces informations précieuses, shérif ! Mais nous devons nous préparer pour le départ. Le mieux est que nous partions cette nuit.

- Je regarde sur mon téléphone s'il y a un vol dans pas longtemps à destination de la Biélorussie. Hum...il y en a un à 5 heures, demain matin, il reste quelques places apparemment, je réserve tout de suite.

- Réservez trois places, je vous prie, dit alors Tiller.

- Pardon ? demande James, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Je viens avec vous, j'ai déjà briffé Terry, mon adjoint, pour les affaire courantes, et cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas prit de vacances alors je me suis dis que je pourrai vous accompagner, j'ai l'impression que je vais bien m'amuser avec vous, la routine est tellement ennuyante !

- Et bien... pourquoi pas ? Si vous me jurez que vous ne nous ferez pas de mal, c'est d'accord.

- Je vous donne ma parole de shérif.

- Sookie, on ne sait vraiment pas ce que cela vaut, c'est vraiment risqué.

- Un peu d'aide n'est pas de refus James. Nous ne parlons ni le russe, ni l'allemand, ni le biélorusse !

- Je parle couramment le russe et le biélorusse ne m'est pas totalement inconnu, intervient Tiller.

- Humff...ok, c'est parti pour trois billets pour Minsk ! »

Je pose ma main sur mon ventre, les yeux dans le vague. Je sens alors mon bébé bougé. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Il est là, bien vivant, en pleine forme. Nous allons retrouver ton père, bébé. Et bientôt, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre n°9 : La voie de la salle de bain.

Personnages tirés de "Southern Vampire Mysteries" de Charlaine Harris. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas sauf "James Jerry" qui est un création purement personnelle pour la fanfiction.

DESOLEE pour cette attente mais je n'ai, d'une part, aucunes idées, d'autre part une tonne de devoirs et je suis en train de couler en Math et en SVT. Le lycée, c'est pas si facile que ça en a l'air finalement. =$ Je préfère me concentrer un peu plus sur mes études, les chapitres viendront quand j'aurai de l'inspiration et un peu de temps. Encore merci à ceux ou celles qui me suivent, je suis désolée de vous faire attendre ainsi, ce n'est pas très poli ! Et je ne suis pas DU TOUT contente de ce chapitre complètement raté car inintéressant. Mais bon...

Malgré tout, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! =)

P.S. : désolée pour cette attente, je dois trouver des idées mais ce n'est pas évident. N'hesitez pas à m'en proposer, cela m'aiderai beaucoup ! =)

P.S. 2 : je suis absolument désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes ! Si vous en remarquez, dites le moi, s'il vous plaît ! Merci.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que nous étions partis James, Tiller, et moi. Le pays dans lequel nous sommes ne ressemble vraiment pas aux Etats-Unis et semble tout droit sorti d'une autre époque. Les voitures semblent rouler au ralenti, les maisons sont pour la plupart faites en bois et en pierre et les villes sont tellement petites par rapport à nos grandes mégapoles américaines !

« - Mais cela a quand même un certain charme, me dis-je en regardant défiler le paysage. »

Les quelques jours passés à Minsk nous ont permis de louer une voiture ainsi que de récolter quelques informations grâce à la communauté vampire, certes peu nombreuse, mais plutôt bien renseignée ! Nous avons appris qu'il sera très difficile d'approcher le camp, en cela rien de nouveau, mais aussi que les loups-garous du secteur étaient plutôt mal en point depuis quelques temps. Je me sens soulagé à chaque fois que je pense à cela. Apparemment, Eric n'a pas eu et n'aura pas de problèmes. Je ne doute pas de ses compétences au combat mais j'ai déjà vu des loups-garous se battrent et ce n'est pas joli à voir !

On arrive devant un hôtel miteux, le nôtre sans aucuns doutes... La jeune femme qui nous accueille est néanmoins charmante, bien que je ne comprenne absolument rien à ce qu'elle à dit Tiller. Lui est assez vieux pour avoir étudié un peu la langue, même si j'ai l'impression que c'est plus du baragouinage vu la tête de la femme !

« - Nous n'aurons qu'une seule chambre, les autres sont déjà prises ou en trop mauvais état pour être utilisées.

- Pardon ? »

Mon air a dû paraître assez choqué parce qu'il hausse un sourcil avec de plisser les coins de sa bouche dans un rictus, qui pourrait s'apparenter chez lui à un sourire amusé. Non mais je rêve ! Il se moque de moi en plus !

« - Pas question que je dorme avec vous ! Et d'abord, combien y a t il de lits dans cette chambre ?

- Deux, un double et un simple.

- Eh bien je prends le lit simple, lance-je à la cantonade.

- Quoi ? hurle James

- Je suis une fille, vous êtes deux hommes, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais dormir avec l'un de vous deux ?

- Bein... allez Sook', ne me laisse pas avec lui...

- Non James, je suis enceinte je te rappelle, j'ai besoin de place et puis j'ai tendance à être agitée quand je dors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, personne n'est avec toi pour en témoigner !

- Je le sens, c'est tout. Allez zou, on y va et plus vite que ça ! Tiller, pouvez-vous prendre une des deux valises, James, tu prendras l'autre.

- Non mais je rêve, murmure James en levant les yeux au ciel avant de prendre une des deux valises, un vrai petit tyran !

- Hmmph, je t'ai entendu James, fais attention !

- Pfff... »

Je laisse passer les hommes avant de m'engager dans cet escalier qui mériterait bien un petit coup de retape. Dire que c'est un trois étoiles, je n'imagine même pas ceux sans étoiles, mais bon, j'ai un lit, c'est déjà pas mal ! Et pour moi toute seule ! Je rentre dans la chambre et une odeur de renfermé me saute à la gorge. J'ai une soudaine envi de vomir, que malheureusement, je ne peux réprimer et me voilà, cherchant désespérément la salle de bain, qui, grâce au ciel, était juste à ma gauche. Je cours rapidement, enfin, le plus vite possible malgré mon état, et je ferme la porte avant de me pencher sur les toilettes et là, eh bien, ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir. J'entends James qui me demande si ça va à travers la porte. Puis la porte s'ouvrir.

« - Mon Dieu Sook', ça va ?

- J'ai l'air d'aller bien, je murmure la voix chevrotante.

- Tu es malade ? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

- Non, c'est bon, c'est passé. Juste le bébé qui voulait faire le baptême de la chambre.

- Et des toilettes...

- Et des toilettes, je répète en riant, avant d'aller e rincer la bouche. »

- Je vais chercher mon dentifrice et m'emploie pendant les dix minutes suivantes à m'enlever ce goût horrible de la bouche. Yeuk !

« - Je crois qu'il vaut mieux dormir, interviens Tiller de sa voix monotone.

- Oui, en plus le soleil va se lever et puis je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin de me reposée, le bébé n'arrête pas de me le faire sentir. Il est déjà têtu !

- On sait de qui il tient, lance James avec un grand sourire.

- Certainement pas de moi !

- Alors de qui ? Du Pape ?

- Son père est encore pire que moi...

- Est-ce seulement possible ?

- Ca l'est ! Tu verras, une vraie tête de mule, je n'ai jamais vu ça !

- Pourtant tu te regardes tous les jours dans le miroir que je sache...

- Espèce de ...

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, on dirait deux enfants, je ne suis pas une gouvernante, je suis un vampire, et j'ai besoin de SOMMEIL alors fermez là !

- Bon, bon, on n'a rien fait, répond James avec une moue boudeuse.

- Je vais me mettre en pyjama et j'arrive, vous pouvez éteindre.

- Tu peux te déshabiller là, jeune femme, dit Tiller avec une voix doucereuse.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis mariée mon pote !

- Je ne suis pas « ton pote » ma chère !

- Et je ne suis pas « ta chère » ! Bon, James, surveille la porte de la salle de bain s'il te plaît, avec lui, on ne sait jamais... »

Je file dans la salle de bain sans un regard en arrière, ma chemise de nuit à la main. Je reviens cinq minutes plus tard, démaquillée et détendue. Je m'installe tranquillement dans mon lit, sous mes couvertures. Je soupir de satisfaction. La paix ! Enfin ! Mes pensées divaguent et m'amène à penser à demain. On ira sûrement visiter un peu les bois, les vampires nous ont expliquer comment aller directement aux camps. Avec un peu de chance, je reverrai Eric demain soir. Peut-être. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il réagira. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a pris part à cette guerre. C'est tellement insensé ! Et ne pas m'en parlé était aussi idiot. Môsieur se croit tout permis et va faire sa petite guéguerre sans m'avertir ! Je crois qu'il ne passera pas une très bonne nuit demain... Il va m'entendre ! Il faut aussi que je surveille Tiller. Je n'aime pas trop ces remarques assez ... douteuses quand à mon physique. En plus, ce n'est pas du tout mon style ! Je m'endors après une heure de tergiversations diverses avec une seule idée en tête : je ne sais vraiment pas comment va réagir Eric, parce que même si je lui jure devant tous les dieux que je ne l'ai jamais trompé, ce qui est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il me prouve qu'il me croira ? J'espères qu'il me laissera m'expliquer. Il le faut.


End file.
